DDLC: Hospital Bound
by terrietont
Summary: DDLC: Hospital bound An unseen accident causes you to fall dangerously close to death in the hospital. Preventing the game to go further, the club members are forced to circum to their shocking fake reality. (Male protagonist)
1. Chapter 1: Near Death

An unseen accident causes you to fall dangerously close to death in the hospital. Preventing the game to go further, the club members are forced to circum to their shocking fake reality. (Male protagonist)

 _Beep... beep... beep..._

The continuous flickers and bleeps of the machine whirled throughout the room.

Your eyes flicker revealing the foggy dark surroundings of the room.

A large green curtain covering most of the view. Glancing to your right and left you spot strange machines assumed to help your chance of survival.

Lots of little bleeps and flickers echoing across the room. You groan in annoyance rolling your eyes as the noises disrupt your slumber.

You then notice a figure next to you, head down.

You smile sadly at the familiar strawberry pink hair resting on chair beside the bed.

Her bangs are covering her face and all you can hear is quiet snoring. A few sobs escape her lips as you frown in worry.

Suddenly an agonizing pain shoots through your head. You hold your hand on you head only to notice your head covered by something.

It seems like your head has been heavily bandaged. Your swallow scared of what could have put you into such an injured state, before you can think any more about it you notice something tugging on your right arm.

On the other side of the bed is another figure.

Long silky brown locks flowing down her face. Her eyes visibly closed as her hand rested her head on the table as close to you as possible. Her eyebrows furrowed in stress, dark rings round her eyes and redness too. Obviously she'd been crying for a long time.

You smile seeing the two asleep. Sayori was clearly distressed in her sleep and Monika had been crying.

You didn't realize how much these girls cared about you.

Monika's POV

 _I don't remember what happened..._

 _All I remember is feeling my whole world turn in two._

 _He was real!_

 _But... he nearly died. A real person... I nearly saw him die right before my eyes._

 _I couldn't stomach such a thought. If I lost him... I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

 _Something is strange right now. All I can see is black, but I feel his warmth around my hand. He's holding onto me._

 _Or... I'm holding onto him. It's hard to tell in this situation. Being unconscious is mysterious. Too surreal for even a sentient video game character like me to grasp._

 _It felt more like a nightmare when he shut off the game._

 _I don't even remember how long ago that was._

 _All I care about right now is feeling his hand, touching my hand, his soft warm skin soothing my cries and vanishing my worries-_

 _He pulled away... is it because Sayori is there too? I don't know._

 _I just want him to love me. I want him to know how much I appreciate him, and that I need him._

 _—_

Your Pov

Suddenly the door burst open. A girl with long dark purple hair entered the room looking very panicky.

"O-oh my god..." she breathed. Behind her was a short hot-pink haired girl in a similar panicky state.

Yuri went over to the bed startling Monika awake.

The brunette's face flushed in embrasament

Her hair was in a mess, she realized all the other girls were also in the room, they saw her grip tightly onto you lovingly.

"Y-Yuri... Natsuki!" Monika greeted failing to sound awkward.

Yuri and Natsuki weren't even concentrating on the fact that Monika was very clingy to you.

"Oh my god! A-are you okay?!" Yuri breathed in massive concern. Her purple vibrant eyes starred into yours, absolute fear shadowing her retinas.

You saw the tears prick at her eyelids as she fumbled with her hands fearfully.

Natsuki looked like she was holding a tray of some sort. A sharp frown on her lips, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"I... I made you... these" she stammered, tensing up anxiously. You curiously glance at the tray. There are small cupcakes decorated to look like puppies, the icing is brown and there are chocolate chips for ears.

What a cute little gift! You blush, feeling greatful for such wonderful girls.

Cupcakes, loving embraces and complete concern. You loved all these girls so much.

But... wait... did they know you were real? Were they real? What was real? Were you still the MC?! WERE YOU YOURSELF AT ALL?

Who were you?!

" _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"_

The monitor flatlined as you began to lose consciousness.

Your eyes began to fade into blackness. You were so tired... you needed to rest.

You needed to sleep, you needed to die.

You... needed...

You hear voices screaming, panicking.

Sayori's high pitched crying, Natsuki's panicked swearing, Yuri's panicked breathing.

And Monika's athoritive outcry masking a hint of terror.

You hear other voices, voices you don't recognize.

They sound like they know what they're doing.

The darkness in your eyes begins to fade as light starts to regenerate within it's place.

The voices become more and more clearer, before they were but jibberish blues of vocal waves, now you can hear the words pouring from each person's lips.

"Come on come on!" A male voice grunts in concentration. You feel pressure and force against your chest. Your feel your body spring back into life.

"Don't give up on me..." the Voice retorts with an ounce of motivation.

The monitor's long tone begins to beep in simulatanious rythyms. Your eyes widen as you finally let breath into your lungs. The tiredness is gone. You feel more alive than you've ever felt before.

A doctor wipes his forehead which is beading with sweat. You glance up and see a bunch of frantic nurses and doctors, relief showing from every inch of their bodies.

You begin to fall unconcious, but you feel this time as if you could wake up.

Your eyes flutter open as you glance around at an empty room.

More machines are plugged into your body, you can feel fluid pushing itself through your arm and lots of beeping as well as clunking and clicking.

Nobody's POV

Outside, all four girls were waiting in seats.

Monika is starring down at the floor. Sayori is trembling in fear. Natsuki is sobbing and Yuri is comforting her trying not to get emotional.

"I... I s-shouldn't have g-given h-him th-the cup-cupcakes" she stuttered feeling a wave of hopelessness wash upon her.

"Natsuki, That wasn't your fault" Yuri replied calmly embracing the girl.

"the cupcakes didn't make him have a heart attack..." Yuri reassured.

"I-it's Okay..." Natsuki sniffed letting the last of her tears run down her cheeks.

Yuri held in hers, being strong for the girl. She felt so bad that Natsuki thought it was her fault.

Sayori glances at Monika who still had her eyes glued to the floor.

"Monika?" Monika's eyes darted towards Sayori.

"I... I really thought he... He was g-going... going to die" Sayori stammered wiping her eyes and hiccuping.

Monika was silent, her eyes glancing at the wall behind Sayori.

Monika's POV

—-

 _Why is this happening?..._

 _I watched him die. His life literally ended. He was dead for a few minutes._

 _More than a few._

 _It felt like a nightmare coming true, worse than any pain I've ever felt. I never thought it was possible for anyone to feel so heartbroken._

 _If he had actually left for good... I would have killed myself. No hesitation left in me... Sayori would kill herself all over again. Yuri would kill herself all over again, Natsuki... well, I don't know what would happen._

 _She'd probably kill herself too. With everyone dead... the game wouldn't go on, the world wouldn't go on._

 _But... why would it need to when all it offers is suffering?_

 _No... No... I can't think like that anymore.. I have to stay strong._

 _I have to hold onto my hopes. After all, he's not actually dead. He was, but he's not anymore. He's alive. Completely alive. And he's real._

 _"_ Monika?"

 _What?_

"Monika... are you... okay?" Sayori asked stifling sobs.

The brunette's heart paused. "I'm... fine" she lied forcing a smile.

Sayori was about to open her mouth to speak but turned around in a swift movement as the door opened.

A man walked out with a surgeons coat and face mask.

All girls turned their eyes eagerly towards him.

The doctor didn't smile nor frown. "You're all lucky you called to us out in time. I'm not sure if he would've lived after the heart attack."

Monika's throat dropped into her stomach. Nauseas feelings pelted at her gut. The back of her eyes welled up in tears. She felt like bursting into tears of relief and grief at the same time.

Monika's POV

 _Keep it together. He's fine now... he's fine... he's fine._

 _He's fine. He's okay... he's here with you... he's real... he's alive... he's alive. He is okay._

 _Everything's fine. I'm fine. Sayori's Fine. Natsuki's Fine. Yuri's Fine. He's fine._

 _He is alive._

All four girls walked into the room, all silent.

MC POV

You wake up looking around the room, your eyesight slightly fogged up. As you avail to consciousness, you hear whirling, beeping and clicking. You're still on life support.

All you can feel is breath going in and out of your body without you trying.

A figure runs over to you.

"O-O-Oh my god!" Sayori sobs not being able to handle the next few minutes. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry" she hiccups trembling. You look up with saddened eyes.

You grin or at least try to from being stuck on the respiratory machine.

"Sayori... you silly... silly... girl... I love how much you care about me" You reply quietly.

Sayori's face reddens slightly. "E-ehehe. I... I... of course I care" she replies pointing her fingers together insecurely.

You smile softly and turn to the others in the room.

Natsuki's eyes are reddened.

Yuri is cupping her hands together and Monika is no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2: Weak

"I feel so weak..." You mutter letting out a light laugh.

Natsuki fiddled her fingers together moving over to you.

"N-Natsuki... that was really nice of you to bring me cupcakes" You say trying to light the tension.

"N-no it wasn't... I almost killed you!" Natsuki uttered with a raised voice, obviously trying not to get emotional.

"No Natsuki... you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, I love you. I love each and everyone of you" You say watching each girl's face heat up and smile at the same time.

All three girls had eventually left the room after having a much needed talk and relaxing reassurance for all of them. You wondered though... where was Monika?

Hours had past of you watching the TV above you.

You looked at the door noticing a figure slowly make her way into the room.

Monika pressed hands together softly making her way to your bed.

"Monika..." you utter quietly

She comes over to you, hands clasped together. She visibly swallows as if keeping her emotions in check.

This whole situation had terrified her.

As Monika allowed herself to get close to you, you saw her begin to tremble.

Her eyes began glossy and her lips began to quiver.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. The brunette held her hands in her face bursting into tears, her voice audibly hoarse.

"Y-you... can't... you can't d-do this to me..."

You heard her quiet sobs.

"Monika?..." you asked nearly heartbroken that this calm and collected president of the Literature club was breaking down right in front of you.

"You can't die... we need to find our reality... please... don't let the game win!" She said looking at you in desperation.

You were extremely confused now.

"Don't you remember who you are? You come from a different world! This isn't your home! This isn't my home! We can't have a home here! We need to get back into your reality!" She sobbed gripping onto the bedsheets tightly.

"Monika... I don't understand..." You said starting to lose consciousness from the mental effort of trying to figure out what she means by "your reality"...

"Please... please... stay with me..." she utterled looking deep into your eyes.

"Please... I love you. I really love you" Your eyes widen in shock.

 _'_ _Monika... loves me? But... we hardly known eachother for the time we spent at the literature club...'_ you think.

"Monika... is this true?" You asked in shock.

She glances at you in what appears to be an expression of disapointment mixed with sadness and shock.

"You don't know... who you are..." She replied quietly while getting up and leaving the room without another word.

Monika couldn't believe that the person in MC's place thought he was the MC, and as if the rest of the girls were programmed to think he was.

But the MC was no longer a useless husk... he was a real person... the person she fell in love with behind the screen. That was him lying in that bed.

That was him put on life support.

That was him who didn't love her back.

She felt like she was just going to end up killing herself.

There was no way she was going to try and continue in the world if all she was, was a pawn of a game's productive story.

He had to realize he was real.

He just had to.

Something really strange started to seep into her mind. She couldn't remember how far away the club was from the hospital... or if there was even a hospital in this world.

Perhaps there was... but maybe her world wasn't as enclosed as she thought it was.


End file.
